perrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Consideraciones de la Castración y Esterilización Tempranas en el Atleta Canino
Aquellos de nosotros con la responsabilidad de la salud de los atletas caninos necesitamos continuamente leer y evaluar los nuevos estudios canino para asegurar que estamos tomando los cuidados mas apropiados para el desempeño de nuestros perros. Este artículo provee evidencia a través de un numero reciente de artículos que sugieren que los veterinarios y dueños que trabajan con atletas caninos deben revisar sus protocolos en los cuales aquellos perros que cuya intención no es la crianza son esterilizados y castrados antes de los 6 meses de edad. Consideraciones Ortopédicas Un estudio hecho por Salmeri et al en 1991 encontró que hembras esterilizadas a las 7 semanas crecieron significantemente más altas que aquellas esterilizadas a los 7 meses, las cuales a su vez fueron más altas que aquellas no esterilizadas (o presumiblemente esterilizadas después de que se hubiesen cerrado los cartílagos de crecimiento). (1) Un estudio hecho a 1444 Golden Retriever en 1998 y 1999 también encontró que hembras y machos que fueron esterilizados y castrados antes de cumplir un año de edad fueron significantemente más altos que aquellos esterilizados y castrados con más de un año de edad.(2) Las hormonas sexuales, al comunicarse con un número de otras hormonas relacionadas con el crecimiento, promueven el cierre de los cartílagos de crecimiento durante la pubertad (3), por lo que los huesos de hembras y machos castrados antes de la pubertad continúan creciendo. Perros que han sido castrados o esterilizados bastante antes de la pubertad pueden ser frecuentemente identificados por las extremidades largas, la estructura ligera de los huesos, pechos estrechos y cráneos estrechos. Este crecimiento anormal frecuentemente resulta en alteraciones de las proporciones del cuerpo y particularmente el largo (y por lo tanto peso) de ciertos huesos en relación a otros. Por ejemplo, si el fémur ha alcanzado su largo normal determinado genéticamente a los 8 meses cuando el perro es castrado o esterilizado, pero la tibia, cuyo crecimiento generalmente se detiene a los 12 a 14 meses de edad continua creciendo, entonces se desarrolla un ángulo anormal a nivel de la rodilla. Además, con el crecimiento extra, la pierna por debajo de la rodilla se hace más pesada (al ser más larga) y puede causar un incremento en el estrés que debe soportar el ligamento cruzado craneal. por otro lado, las hormonas sexuales son cruciales para alcanzar el punto máximo de densidad osea. (4) Estas alteraciones estructurales y fisiológicas podrían ser la razón por la que al menos un estudio reciente ha mostrado que perros esterilizados y castrados tienen una incidencia mayor de Ruptura del Ligamento Cruzado Craneal. (5) Otro estudio reciente muestra que perros esterilizados o castrados antes de los 5 ½ meses tienen una incidencia significativamente más alta de Displasia de Cadera que aquellos esterilizados o castrados después de los 5 ½ meses, aunque se debe notar que en este estudio no hubo un criterio estándar para el diagnóstico de la Displasia. (6) Aún así los criadores de perros de raza deberían ser conscientes de estos estudios y considerar si acaso los cachorros que han criado fueron o no esterilizados o castrados al momento de tomar decisiones de crianza. Consideraciones con Respecto al Cáncer Un estudio retrospectivo de tumores cardiacos en perros mostró que había un riesgo 5 veces mayor de hemangiosarcoma, uno de los tres cánceres más comunes en perros, en hembras esterilizadas que en perras intactas y un riesgo 2,4 veces mayor de hemangiosarcoma en perros castrados que en machos intactos. (7) Un estudio de 3.218 perros demostró que los perros que fueron castrados antes del año de edad tienen una probabilidad mayor de desarrollar Osteosarcoma. (8) Otro estudio separados mostró que perros castrados tuvieron un riesgo dos veces mayor de desarrollar Cáncer Óseo. (9) A pesar de la creencia popular de que castrar a los perros previene el Cáncer de Próstata, al menos un estudio sugiere que la castración no provee beneficios. (10) Ciertamente sí existe evidencia de un aumento ligero del riesgo de cáncer mamario en hembras después de cada ciclo sexual. Mientras alrededor del 30% de los cánceres mamarios son malignos, al igual que en humanas, cuando son detectados y removidos tempranamente el pronóstico es bastante bueno (12) Afortunadamente, los atletas caninos son manejados frecuentemente y reciben cuidado veterinario temprano. Consideraciones Conductuales El mismo estudio que mostró una incidencia mayor de ruptura del Ligamento Cruzado Craneal en perros esterilizados o castrados también identificó una incidencia mayor de conducta sexual en machos y hembras que fueron castrados tempranamente. (5) A su vez, el estudio que mostró una incidencia más alta de displasia de caderas en perros esterilizados o castrados antes de los 5 ½ meses también mostraron que una gonadectomía temprana está asociada con una incidencia mayor de Fobias al Ruido y Comportamiento Sexual Indeseable. (6) Un reporte del American Kennel Club Canine Health Foundation mostró un número significantemente mayor de problemas conductuales en perras y perros esterilizados o castrados. El problema más común en hembras esterilizadas fue Comportamiento Asustadizo y en machos castrados el problema más común fue la Agresión. (12) Otras Consideraciones de Salud Un número de estudios han mostrado que existe un aumento en la incidencia de Incontinencia Urinaria de la Hembra en perras esterilizadas tempranamente (13), aunque este hallazgo no ha sido universal. Ciertamente existe evidencia de que las hormonas ováricas son críticaspara la mantención de la estructura del tejido genital y su contractibilidad. (14, 15) La castración también ha sido asociada con un aumento en la posibilidad de Incontinencia del Esfínter Uretral en machos. (16) Este problema es una inconveniencia y no pone en peligro la vida del animal, sin embargo requiere que el perro reciba medicación de por vida. Un estudio de salud hecho a varios miles de Golden Retrievers mostró que perros esterilizados o castrados estaban más propensos a sufrir de Hipotiroidismo (2) Este estudio es consistente con los resultados de otro estudio en el cual la esterilización y castración determinó ser el riego asociado al sexo más significante en el desarrollo de Hipotiroidismo. (17)Las Enfermedades Infecciosas fueron más comunes en perros esterilizados o castrados a las 24 semanas o menos en contra de los que fueron sometidos a gonadectomía después de las 24 semanas. (18) Finalmente, el reporte del AKC-CHF demostró una incidencia mayor de reacciones adversas a las vacunas en machos castrados comparados con los intactos. (12) Conclusión He reunido estos estudios para mostrar que la practica rutinaria de castrar o esterilizar a cada perro a los 6 meses de edad no es un tema de blanco y negro. Claramente se necesitan más estudios para evaluar los efectos de la castración y esterilización prepuberal, especialmente en los perros atletas. Actualmente tengo significantes inquietudes a la hora de castrar o esterilizar atletas caninos antes de la pubertad. Pero por supuesto, hay un problema de sobrepoblación de mascotas. ¿Cómo se puede prevenir la producción de mascotas no deseadas manteniendo las gónadas que producen las hormonas que son tan importantes para el crecimiento y desarrollo canino? Una respuesta puede ser practicar vasectomías en machos y ligamiento de trompas en hembras, seguida de ovario histerectomías en las hembras después de la madures para prevenir cáncer mamario y piometras. Una posible desventaja es que la vasectomía no previene algunos de los comportamientos no deseados asociados a los machos como el marcaje y la monta. Por otro lado, hembras y machos castrados frecuentemente tienen las mismas conductas no deseadas también. Realmente, el adiestramiento es la mejor solución parea esos comportamientos. Otra posible desventaja es encontrar veterinarios que tengas experiencia en estos procedimientos, aunque algunos los practican y si tuvieran una mayor demanda, más veterinarios las aprenderían Creo importante que se evalúe cada caso en forma particular. Para los atletas caninos actualmente recomiendo que las hembras y machos sean esterilizados o castrados después de los 14 meses de edad. References 1. Salmeri KR, Bloomberg MS, Scruggs SL, Shille V.. Gonadectomy in immature dogs: effects on skeletal, physical, and behavioral development. JAVMA 1991;198:1193-1203 2. http://www.grca.org/healthsurvey.pdf 3. Grumbach MM. Estrogen, bone, growth and sex: a sea change in conventional wisdom. J Pediatr Endocrinol Metab. 2000;13 Suppl 6:1439-55. 4. Gilsanz V, Roe TF, Gibbens DT, Schulz EE, Carlson ME, Gonzalez O, Boechat MI. Effect of sex steroids on peak bone density of growing rabbits. Am J Physiol. 1988 Oct;255(4 Pt 1):E416-21. 5. Slauterbeck JR, Pankratz K, Xu KT, Bozeman SC, Hardy DM. Canine ovariohysterectomy and orchiectomy increases the prevalence of ACL injury. Clin Orthop Relat Res. 2004 Dec;(429):301-5. 6. Spain CV, Scarlett JM, Houpt KA. Long-term risks and benefits of early-age gonadectomy in dogs. JAVMA 2004;224:380-387. 7. Ware WA, Hopper DL. Cardiac tumors in dogs: 1982-1995. J Vet Intern Med 1999 Mar-Apr;13(2):95-103 8. Cooley DM, Beranek BC, Schlittler DL, Glickman NW, Glickman LT, Waters D, Cancer Epidemiol Biomarkers Prev. 2002 Nov;11(11):1434-40 9. Ru G, Terracini B, Glickman LT. Host related risk factors for canine osteosarcoma. Vet J. 1998 Jul;156(1):31-9. 10. Obradovich J, Walshaw R, Goullaud E. The influence of castration on the development of prostatic carcinoma in the dog. 43 cases (1978-1985). J Vet Intern Med 1987 Oct-Dec;1(4):183-7 11.http://www.akcchf.org/pdfs/whitepapers/Biennial_National_Parent_Club_Canine_Health_Conference.pdf 12. Meuten DJ. Tumors in Domestic Animals. 4th Edn. Iowa State Press, Blackwell Publishing Company, Ames, Iowa, p. 575 13. Stocklin-Gautschi NM, Hassig M, Reichler IM, Hubler M, Arnold S. The relationship of urinary incontinence to early spaying in bitches. J. Reprod. Fertil. Suppl. 57:233-6, 2001 14. Pessina MA, Hoyt RF Jr, Goldstein I, Traish AM. Differential effects of estradiol, progesterone, and testosterone on vaginal structural integrity. Endocrinology. 2006 Jan;147(1):61-9. 15. Kim NN, Min K, Pessina MA, Munarriz R, Goldstein I, Traish AM. Effects of ovariectomy and steroid hormones on vaginal smooth muscle contractility. Int J Impot Res. 2004 Feb;16(1):43-50. 16. Aaron A, Eggleton K, Power C, Holt PE. Urethral sphincter mechanism incompetence in male dogs: a retrospective analysis of 54 cases. Vet Rec. 139:542-6, 1996 17. Panciera DL. Hypothyroidism in dogs: 66 cases (1987-1992). J. Am. Vet. Med. Assoc., 204:761-7 1994 18. Howe LM, Slater MR, Boothe HW, Hobson HP, Holcom JL, Spann AC. Long-term outcome of gonadectomy performed at an early age or traditional age in dogs. J Am Vet Med Assoc. 2001 Jan 15;218(2):217-21. Autor © 2005 Chris Zink DVM, PhD, DACVP Traducido por Catalina Valencia R. Fuente *http://www.caninesports.com/SpayNeuter.html Category:Salud